Xenophobia
by WinterRepublic
Summary: Xenophobia: The fear and hatred of that which is strange or foreign. Extended summary inside. SLASH: LVHP, Pairings ext.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__If JKR knew what I was doing with her characters, she'd smash my laptop and run over it thousands of times with a car before pouring tea all over it and laughing as it smoked in its untimely demise…_

* * *

**Title:** Xenophobia

**Art: **Not at the moment, no.

**Warnings: **Abuse, Anal, Angst, AU/AR, BDSM, D/s, Exhib, HJ, Language, Minor, Oral, Trans

**Summary: **Xenophobia. The fear and hatred of that which is strange or foreign. Harry and a select few students have gone missing. When they show up in their 3rd year beyond Dumbledore's control, how are they to react?

* * *

Severus sat across from the Headmasters' desk along with the other teachers and some of the Order, save Minerva, who stood behind the desk with Albus behind a enormous dusty tome. The Headmaster had called them up that day for reason's only he and the Headmistress knew. This didn't stop it from being a seemingly annoying and useless call.

Dumbledore shifted in his seat looking at the book on his desk, McGonagall glaring downwards at the tome. Whether she was glaring at the book or the Headmaster he didn't know.

"Minerva…" Dumbledore stared.

"_Don't_ you 'Minerva' me Albus." McGonagall said sharply. She pointed at something in the tome and shot a glare at him. "I don't see what I should be seeing, Albus."

"The book is old, Minerva, perhaps it does not--"

"Albus!" McGonagall snapped.

Much to the amusement of the other teachers, Minerva slammed her hand on the dusty tome, sending a cloud of dust to come to life around them. It was not often one saw her lose control. It obviously had to be something bad.

"If I may," Fletwick said, "Just what is this about? Perhaps we may see the cause of this distress?"

The rest of the teachers mumbled their assent as well. What could possibly have the Headmistress so riled up to snap at the Headmaster?

Minerva glared. "In the record book if students, there a names missing that should be in here."

"How can you be so sure? Maybe the children aren't magical?" Remus suggested and Dumbledore shook his head.

"They are." He said.

"And _that_ is exactly the problem." Minerva sighed. "That they are..."

"But if they aren't in the book--" Poppy started.

"Yes, but they were!" Minerva snapped. "This book marks down every magical child that was born! They can't just disappear unless they died or had too little magic!"

"Then maybe they did. Or at least turned out to only be squibs." Moody said, "It happens sometimes."

"No. Not these children they don't."

"What's so great about them that we actually _need_ the little brats to go here?" Severus sneered. Honestly, the less the better.

The rest of the room fell silent, the question buzzing in the air. Yes, why was it so important that this meeting had to be called. Surely no child could be this important.

"Well?" Snape prompted.

Minerva huffed and dropped the tall tome onto the floor sending up a cloud of dust. Everyone coughed and waved a hand at the dust to dispel it.

"I see only a list of future student names." said Sprout.

Lupin nodded and pointed. "Yes, but there are a few blank spots…"

"Well, that shouldn't be. That means that there are names to go there…" Fletwick mused.

"Or names that _were_ there." Moody pointed out.

"Exactly!" McGonagall said sharply. "And whose name do you think is one of the missing?"

All eyes scanned the list of names. Some of the missing spaces came as a shock. Severus narrowed his eyes as Remus growled low in his chest. Quiet settled over the room like a plague. All eyes trained on one spot that was empty. A spot that shouldn't have been empty.

Madame Pomfrey gasped. "Harry Potter."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. I hope this has gotten you at least partially interested. The first chapter should be up later on tonight although it might just as well go up tomorrow. EST Pacific time. We have a bit of a storm blowing in so with the travel delay… yeah. You get my picture. :


	2. Letters, Grace and Hogwarts

_**Disclaime**__**r:**_ _If JKR knew what I was doing with her characters, she'd smash my laptop and run over it thousands of times with a car before pouring tea all over it and laughing as it smoked in its untimely demise…_

**Title:** Xenophobia

**Beta:** N/A

**Art: **Not at the moment, no.

**Warnings: **Abuse, Anal, Angst, AU/AR, BDSM, D/s, Exhib, HJ, Language, Minor, Oral, Trans Though the graphics come later :

**Note: **Okay guys. I've added an 'Updates' list for your benefit. I started this early because there really is no point to just have you keep checking back or trying to find the story again without even knowing if I updated or not. So if you want it I want e-mails. 3

Feel free to send me messages as well. It's lonely being home-schooled. ;w;

* * *

--

**Letters, Grace and Hogwarts**

--

The room was huge. It was quiet and smelled like wet dust. The pearlescent walls and half the room was covered with shelves that held rows upon rows of books and even a few boxes and personal trinkets. Vines of dark green nature and exotic leaves climbed along the walls and shelves. The floor was covered in a deep darker blue of carpet. It had a design of a dragon done in gold trim with a table set in the middle from where the design stemmed. Around the conference sized table sat high wing-backed chairs with royal cushions. On the far wall stood a fireplace that reached heights higher than the tallest man and stood just as wide. The entire wall surrounding the orifice was done in dark stone that stood out against the stark white of the pearl walls. In front of the orifice stood dark wood furniture covered in dark and royal blues. Seat pillows and settees also covered the floor between them.

Books, quills, ink and parchment scatted across the top of the table and along the floor around the table. Thin swords, bows and other small weapons lay about the scattered items. A kissing of swords could be heard echoing around the room. Pages of open books fluttered in passing breezes and parchment was disturbed. A little ways away sat three yellowing envelopes. Each had a different name written on it in very neat black script.

On the back was a seal emblazoned with the letter 'H' and a coat of arms.

Three small forms moved around the room in dancing graceful movements as blades kissed in passing. Three forms that might have looked very different had they been in different situations.

Long, dark chestnut curls came to rest along small shoulders and a slender neck as the body stopped moving, the curls brushing the backs of thighs and knees. Thin arms were held straight out as almond-shaped hazel eyes followed the descent of a thin light sword.

Two raven haired bodies were still on the move, their blades still singing in the quiet of the room. Shoulder-length black hair came to rest on gracefully sloping shoulders, gently brushing against a pale collarbone. The other, black almost midnight blue hair came to rest on a small back. The long hair gently brushing his thighs as the chestnut locks. Vibrant green eyes met chocolate brown as the swords hissed in their anger and flew wide.

"Tragere!"

Thin arms were held out as a sign of disarm. All three were breathing shallowly but not daring to breath heavily. The chestnut haired child let her hands drop to her sides as did both the raven children. She walked forward to assess the match. She looked at her fathomless green-eyed companion.

"Tu trebiue feint la stînga următor timp, frate." She said.

He nodded and smiled. Both boys shook hands with one another and then shook hands with the brunette. They all sat down at the table, the midnight hair child lay upon the floor in amidst the other piles. They began to take more notes and draw diagrams of their previous struggle play.

The brunette sighed and closed her book, dropping it on top of the rapidly rising pile by her chair. The raven haired child looked up, the midnight haired one sparing her a glance.

"Floare?" the raven inquired.

"Da?"

"Eşti tu bolnav?"

"Nu , chiar obosit."

"Foarte bine."

The three looked up as the doors to the library opened. An attendant walked in and bowed to them. Behind him, a meal for the three was being set up in front of the monstrous fire.

"A veni acum deget mic maestru , a lua part de la feast."

"Venire." They chorused.

Scattering about the front of the fire they tucked into the meal set before them. They mulled over the letters they had been sent from a school called 'Hogwarts' that was situated somewhere in London. At first it seemed like some kind of hoax, especially for the way of delivery, but they had warmed to the thought after a brief talk with their patron.

When they first approached their pseudo-father, he had not taken to the letters very well. He seemed very upset over something and had threw quite a fit, resulting in a harsh rainstorm somewhere in the world. They had made no comment when he had forbade them to read the letters in his presence.

Not yet an hour later he had gotten a letter of his own. He was livid. He'd promised them that they had the choice to whether they could attend or not. Their father did not mention what was in the letter he'd gotten, but whatever it said played a big part in the fate of their own. Whomever sent these letters seemed to know with which fire they play.

* * *

**Romanian Lexicon**

Tragere: Draw

Tu trebiue feint la stînga următor timp frate. : You should feint to the left next time, brother.

Miezul nopţii :Midnight

Floare: Flower

Magazin: Storm

da: Yes

Eşti tu bolnav?: Are you sick?

Nu , chiar obosit.: No, just tired.

foarte bine: Okay.

A veni acum deget mic maestru , a lua part de la feast.: Come now little masters, take part of the feast.

venire: Coming

* * *

All the teachers watched on warily as McGonagall led in the first years. They eyed the students with trepidation as she began her roll call. They still had yet to find the missing students. For the first time in years, the annoying twinkle in Albus' eyes were gone. This left even Severus with a sense of unease.

As Minerva made her way down the list, the teachers noticed the first of the missing names. Granger. It's possible that she became a squib as she was muggleborn, but the spot where her name should be shouldn't have existed any longer if she was. Albus sighed. The next name to come up missing was Longbottom. It wasn't possible for him to become squib. Even still, the same with him. The next name was the one that had the teachers holding their breaths. It seemed as if the students were also holding their breaths for this reason.

"Potter, Harry." Minerva called.

The room was silent. The quiet plague extended to even the students as not even whispers were heard. Albus closed his eyes. How could this have happened?

Minerva called once more before she finished off the list. She took her seat and Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.

"I would first like to say…" he began. His speech contained the usual information of Filch, the third floor, classes and the forbidden forest. When he finished he clapped his hands and the food appeared. Once he took his seat, the hall filled with children's merriment and laughter. McGonagall looked to Albus.

He sighed and shook his head. "We shall converse after the meal."

They had searched for the missing children since that day.

How could things have gone so wrong not even two days after the murder of the Potters? How could they have lost the last hopes of the Wizarding World? What could they do? All of the leads they had gotten had led them nowhere; everywhere. Even going to the parents of the would be students hasn't helped much. The Grangers seemed lost. When Snape had invaded the minds of the family, they had gaps and alterations so extensive in their memories that they couldn't decipher anything of use. The Grangers didn't even seem aware that they even had a daughter.

The Longbottom's child wasn't much better. The family went into hiding the night the Potters were attacked. The two best Aurors were caught unawares but their child was left with his grandmother. This did no good either. Longbottom's grandmother was just as sane as the boy's parents. Which wasn't saying much in that light. It seems that the boy hadn't been there for a while.

Potter's relatives both shocked and appalled them. The sick muggle family seemed to be happy that they were rid of the 'freak' as they had termed it. This definitely would not have been the ideal home for a savior. The family did give the most helpful lead that they had yet though. They knew that the children were taken by some shady people. The Dursleys had willingly sold their nephew. How had things turn out so wrong?

The staff had checked with all of the most shady dealers in all of London and England. No one had any idea who they spoke of, but children don't just disappear. Dumbledore rubbed his temples and left the dining hall at the first call for the first years. The staff followed behind in a subdued manner.

Snape glanced at Albus wearily. Never had the older wizard looked so old before. The twinkle in his eye just dull and tired at best. After going back and searching the Dursley's minds had they come to the conclusion that maybe the people who had gotten a hold of them might not be that bad. They had tirelessly searched the Wizarding families as well even including the death eaters in their search. Surprisingly, none of the death eaters had the children and were even surprised to know that Harry Potter of all people was missing. So far, this was not going well.

* * *

The teachers all huddled into the Headmaster's office. Again, a few of the Order members were present as well. The silence was strained. Minerva stood at the shelf and pulled down the hated tome. The tome that had started this whole mess. She sat it down in front of Dumbledore who opened the book. Remus Lupin was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well?"

Albus sighed. He had tried every location spell in the book and still, not even the ancient power of the Founders in this book, could find where the children were located. The entire room sat in their own thoughts for the moment.

Three known prospective students missing and a load of unanswered questions. This just wasn't right. It was like robbing the grave except this… thing… robbed the cradle instead. And not just one. If they could just figure out who, or even get an idea. They had checked every corner from London to England. They didn't hesitate to look for them in the shadier parts either. The only thing that they had picked up from there was that a boy with a strange shaped scar had been sold to one of the brothels in the seedier slums of London. This caught everyone off guard. The-boy-who-lived had been sold to a brothel?

It happened to be a fairly clean and well kept place for any services like that. The owner was a rather strange woman who seemed to take to every child like family. So it was quite a shock to find her very upset to lose the boy in the first place. She showed them two pictures of the boy. One when he was first brought in and another almost two months later. What was a bit terrifying was the fact that the boy had bruises on his person as a baby and he had wings in his last most recent picture. The wings were small and almost transparent but had a bit of a glitter in the light.

The woman had said that she thought it just a glare on the picture. Mind readings had shown that she was lying. After showing them the boy's rooms, which weren't big, but were small enough to be satisfying, she had admitted to knowing something was 'different' about the boy. She admitted to his usage of 'accidental magic' and his habits. She admitted to him not acting as a normal baby should.

The musing silence was disturbed once again -- by more bad news.

"Albus," Minerva breathed, "look." she pointed down into the book. She had been idly flipping through the pages of new and old students. Out of curiosity, she flipped to the 'will be' students.

"It seems that our cradle robber has struck again." Moody growled.

"Who is it this time?" Arthur asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Remus questioned. "If it's not death eaters, then it's not you-know-who."

"No, "Albus agreed. He rested his eyes on Snape, "But the kidnappers just might be a little bit closer to home."

* * *

Blood red lips curled up over sharp teeth in a feral grin. A strong form of mist rested in a throne that was built in stone. Thorned rose vines grew over the cracked surface of the ancient seat slithering in and out of the crumbling stone. The pale mist began to gather together in and near the seat as it began to take a corporal form. The hallow eyes conveyed no emotions as the grin spread even wider as a small bundle was placed at its now visible feet. The small bundle began to squirm and cry.

Unus quisnam teneo haud vices.

Picking up the small bundle, the deity shushed the small child inside as it peeled back the enchanted blankets from the child's face. Bright pale blue water eyes looked back at him in a calming sense of curiosity and automatic acceptance. The slightly dreamy gaze did not waver as it met the hollowed eyes but instead the child smiled at him.

Sending the child a small smile back, he lifted his unoccupied hand and stroked the child's lush golden locks. Pondering over a name he smirked. This child would fit in well with his other children. Looking down at the child he flashed her a smile, finding a name that suited her perfectly. This name also gave her acceptance form her brothers and sister.

"Graţie."

* * *

After the meal, a tray of assorted fruit had been placed in front of the longing children. The raven had lay down on his stomach and had become a pillow of sorts to his companions. The midnight lay his head on the ravens' back, the brunette leaning against the raven, her head on his shoulder blades.

They partook of the fruit and spoke little. Floare pulled the tray into her lap and took to feeding her companions by hand. It was an intimate gesture to show her affection for the two she thought of as brothers. A few bites later, they spoke again.

"Miezul nopţii?" Floare inquired. She tapped the midnight's lips with a grape. He hummed in his assent and opened his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Have you thought about going to school? You know, the one that sent us those absurd letters?" She lifted a grape to the raven's lips.

"Not really," Miezul replied, "It seems like a waste of time to me." His attempted shrug had his brother shifting under him, leaving he and Floare now resting on his stomach and chest.

"I don't know." the raven interjected. "I think we could learn a thing or two from the wizards. Being there during an actual war seems rather exciting, don't you think?"

"Too exciting to pass up, you mean Magazin." Floare smirked.

Before he could reply the doors to the library opened. An attendant by the name of Apă stepped through with a child on her hand. The girl was small. A bit smaller than Floare and had long sun kissed locks. The golden strands fell past her shoulders to her shoulder blades, and framed a soft round face with distant pale water eyes.

Apă bowed low and gently nudged the enchanting girl further. She gestured with her hands what she could not with words and bowed again. Apă was their caretaker of sorts. She was not mute, but she was not to speak unless spoken to. Floare inclined her head to Apă and gestured to the woman that her presence was no longer needed. Apă bowed out.

Three sets of eyes immediately landed on the girl. The girl for her part did not flinch nor bat a lash at them, but smiled at them instead. Floare was the first to lose it and she smiled back.

"What is your name, sun kissed one?" She asked, gesturing for her to step forward. She sat up from her reclining position on her brother and leaned forward to bring the girl in close to her body.

"Graţie." was the reply.

"Coup de grace…" murmured Miezul.

Not two moments past when an owl flew up to one of the library's windows with a letter tied to it's leg.

* * *

**Romaninan Lexicon**

Miezul nopţii: Midnight

Floare: Flower

Magazin: Storm

da: Yes

graţie: Grace

apă: Water

**Latin Lexicon**

Unus quisnam teneo haud vices: One who knows no time

**French Lexicon**

coup de grace: Stroke of mercy

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. New chapter. Tell me how you guys feel about it. It kinda bugs me not knowing how to put up with languages though. Would you rather I keep doing this the way I am or do you want me to put the 'shared language' Romanian in brackets and in English? This way I only have to have the translated words in the chapters where they meet with those who only speak English. Or do you just want me to continue the translations?

I was thinking I should switch to using Latin since most have a bit of base in that area, but what do you guys think? My platform is Italian, but I am good enough for english. After 4 years, you get kinda good at that stuff.


End file.
